Patent Document 1 discloses an operation detection system for detecting an ill-intentioned operation or a suspicious operation. With the technology disclosed in Patent Document 1, the administrator creates ill-intentioned fraudulent manipulation patterns in advance and registers the patterns in a database of the log analyzing server, and determines the risk based on the matching degree of the contents of the pre-recorded user's operation log.